Freedom's Call
by BellaEsmeNessie
Summary: As indicated on the official eclipse website,Esme finds Bree and offers her safe haven this is the story of Bree's life with the Cullen's if she was allowed to live in Eclipse. Read as she finds her place in the family and the world and falls in Love.


Disclaimer:We do not own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters,actors or places in it-we are just borrowing it for a creative outlet!The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer and the films belong to Summit Entertainment. Now please sit back and enjoy xxx

**Freedom's call**

**Chapter 1-Before the storm**

**Bree's POV**

The air was bitter,frigid and icy-laced in tension. My fellow Vampire's were irritable to the extremes, attempting to fight each other and rip off limbs.  
Riley,our leader of sorts, had managed to control them with several threats including death and limb loss. I stayed out of it. Of our large group I was a complete outcast. many years younger than the others,more naive,childish and emotional. More homesick, missing my parents-so caring and full of warmth,  
and my gleeful siblings all so radient with a constant sunny hope.  
Somehow, I didn't believe that their outlook on life would be quite as bright any more. Did they miss me? Did they know I was gone? Were they looking for me? Were they as upset as I was about being parted? Did they feel that burning in their throats? A blistering thirst? A starving hunger? The questions scorched my mind and solemly I shook my head to clear them.  
"_Certainly not," _I thought,"_otherwise they would be here in this hell with me. I wish they were all family, a sense of belonging-home_."  
Guilt washed over me. I could not let my parents and siblings suffer as i am in this camp. Even the thought made me guilty. No,this journey in life-I would have to endure alone. Completely,utterly alone.  
I was thirsty. i could feel my patience wearing thin and knew that it was only a matter of time before I too,snapped or lashed out. the constant downpour of rain did nothing to life my spirits'. Although it had rained abit in Seattle, I had never experianced a downpour like this. My parents had once taken our family to Port Angeles, where it had rained alot but lightly and drizzly. We were originally travelling to stay with my dad's old friend, Billy Black and his family in La Push but we only got as far as Port Angeles when we heard the news of my Grandma's heartattack and cancelled the trip and returned home to Seattle for the funeral.  
I sighed. thinking about the funeral and my family made me continue down on the long road to depression. I felt like crying but I knew that I couldn't- I had already tried and they came out as dry sobs. Ironically as I started to sob the rain splashed down my face like tears and puddled at my feet like an ocean of salt water.  
A brief ray of sunshine appeared from the clouds and shone down across my face and at the puddle. Attention grabbed, I looked into the puddle and gasped at the reflection. I was beautiful! In high school, people thought me very plain and never spared me a second glance. now my cheekbones were perfectly chizzled like an angel. My lips were ful and a deep rosy red. my hair was longer and dark chocolate brown and my skin was sparkling ivory with the illusion of thousands of tiny diamonds imbedded into my skin.  
then something else captured my attention. i suddenly felt cold and empty,ensnared in the grip of nervous fear. My eyes. I begged it to be an illusion as a perfect shining ivory hand reached up and touched the area of my face near my eye. My actions were perfectly mirrored in the reflection. My eyes were blood-  
red with black tinges surrounding it. I looked like a Devil. A murderer. Frightening and threatening with angry,ferocious eyes. In my hand i clenched a small pebble as I tried to control the dry and silent sobs that were racking my body.  
"HEY!All of you! Newborn's! Get here NOW!" yelled Riley angrily,his tone deadly and bitter.  
Snapping, I hissed out a shriek and then tried to chuck the pebble at the puddle. My eyes widened when little grey grains of rock floated from my hand and into the water. Some were so tiny and light that they hung in the air. SUPERSTRONG? Demonic red eyes? Perfect senses and skin that sparkles in the sunlight?  
"I'm a freak."I whispered brokenly in horror.

"I'm a Monster." i resigned solemnly and frightened of myself as I walked to join the group of other Newborn's. I feared for what trouble my heavy curse would get me into next. So I kept my mouth closed and stood at the back of the group of rowdy,irritable Vampires as Riley began to speak.  
"Now we go to fight our enemy! Fight well and kill them all and we shall feast tonight!"He declared and the ravenous vampires cried out in joy,loudly and rowdily.  
I sighed inwardly. Even though I was deadly thristy, drinking the blood of humans was not very appealing when said in such terms or in any way at all. But it was very appealing and tempting to my dark,vampire side and it made my throat burn with a blistering heat. I worried slightly. Would i come out of this battle alive? If we all did come out alive then I doubt we could go rampage Forks without the world noticing. A town of 3,000 dead would probably reach iternational news. With one last,tortured sigh I followed the group.  
"_No going back now_."

Pretty,Pretty please review! I hope u enjoyed it! Will post the next chapter as soon as-love from Esme


End file.
